Someday My Prince Will Come
by Ms. PINGUIN
Summary: Neji suka 'permainan' ini. Hanya permulaan saja sudah sangat menyenangkan seperti ini, apalagi memasuki level yang lebih tinggi. Tapi jangan terburu-buru, ia tahu kalau Gaara belum siap untuk hal 'itu'. Mind to RnR? My NejiGaara first fict.
1. Chapter 1

"Kau mengerti apa yang aku bilang, 'kan?"

Seseorang berambut merah itu mengangguk paham.

"Bagus."

"Tapi, apa aku harus memakai baju ini?" keluhnya saat melihat sosok dirinya yang sedang mengenakan setelan kimono merah marun bermotif bunga sakura.

"Kesan pertama itu penting." Perempuan yang lebih tua usianya itu mengencangkan ikatan _obi_ putih yang melingkar pada pinggang rampingnya.

Pemilik manik zamrud itu menggerutu ucapan tak jelas ketika melihat refleksi dirinya pada cermin tinggi di hadapannya. Seharusnya ia tidak mengenakan kimono berwarna berani yang sewajarnya diperuntukan bagi kaum hawa. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kalau saja dia tidak diwajibkan melaksanakan peraturan gila dari para pendahulu klan, tidak akan pernah laki-laki seperti dia menyentuh kimono berbahan sutra itu.

"Utusan dari Hyuuga sudah datang," ucap salah satu wanita paruh baya.

"Ayo."

Laki-laki bertubuh mungil itu berjalan mengikuti kepala pelayan sambil lesu dan tidak bersemangat. Kepalanya yang biasanya selalu tegap memandang ke depan, kini menunduk, hanya mampu melihat sepasang kakinya yang terbalut _tabi* _putih.

"Yang semangat, ya." Kepala pelayan itu menepuk pelan pundaknya, "Kau pasti bisa, Gaara."

**:**

**:**

**-Someday My Prince Will Come-**

**:**

**Naruto? Yaeyalah punya MK. **

**Kalo tuh manga/anime/apalah itu punya gue, udah gue jadiin YAOI dari kapan tau!**

**:**

**Romance – Drama**

**:**

**Warning's: Standard Aplied. EYD, Kosa kata, dan kawan-kawannya yang enggak sesuai sama Kamus Besar Bahasa Indonesia.**

**Gue enggak nerima FLAMER soal PAIR! Udah jelas enggak suka kenapa pake baca!**

**Efek samping dan kegangguan pada mental ditanggung oleh pembaca, Author tidak bertanggung jawab atas ketergantungan yang terjadi.**

**:**

**:**

_Sabaku no Gaara_. Delapan belas tahun. Tinggi seratus enam puluh empat centimeter, mempunyai ciri-ciri rambut merah dengan tanda 'Ai' pada kening bagian kirinya. Pecinta panda dengan julukan '_rakun'_ itu duduk bersimpuh di tengah ruangan luas yang didominasi warna coklat kayu dan emas dari ukiran pada dinding.

Setelah seorang pelayan pria yang menjemputnya, Gaara dibiarkan menunggu sendirian di ruangan yang sepertinya biasa digunakan untuk menerima tamu. Ia tidak henti-hentinya melihat sekeliling ruangan teduh itu. Suasana sejuk dan tenang semakin menambah kenyaman dengan adanya hembusan angin yang masuk dari _shoji* _yang dibiarkan terbuka.

Kediaman bangsawan memang berbeda jauh sekali dengan rumah kecil yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya dulu.

Suara deheman menyentak Gaara yang sedang fokus memandang sebuah lukisan angsa putih. Tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, laki-laki tampan berkulit putih pasi tersenyum ke arahnya. Kedua matanya yang meram semakin melengkung ketika senyuman itu semakin melebar.

"Kau Gaara?" tanya laki-laki yang namanya belum diketahui Gaara.

Pria ber_-haori*_ putih dengan sulaman benang perak itu menghentakan kipas kayunya. Lipatan-lipatan kain berwarna biru langit itu menutup, menyembunyikan sentuhan lukisan pemandangan indahnya.

Ia mengangguk karena merasa namanya memang Gaara.

"Ikut aku."

Meski sedikit kesulitan bangun dari duduk bersimpuhnya, Gaara dengan patuh dan sopan mengikuti laki-laki berambut hitam gelap itu dari belakang dalam diam. Walau penasaran, Gaara tidak berniat menanyakan satu pertanyaan pun yang ada di dalam benaknya.

Mereka berdua berbelok pada persimpangan beranda luar kediaman klan Hyuuga. Setelah melewati sebuah ruangan tak kalah luas dari tempatnya barusan menunggu, Gaara dan tuan tak diketahui namanya itu memasuki sebuah ruangan yang sepertinya kamar utama karena di sisi lain ruangan itu terdapat undukan yang di atasnya tergelar _futon_ lebar dan tebal.

"Ini kamar utama tuanmu. Di sana," laki-laki yang mengantar Gaara itu menunjuk sebuah pintu _shoji _dengan kipas kayunya, "Itu adalah kamarmu. Jadi kalau tuanmu perlu sesuatu, kau harus dengan cepat mengerjakannya, dia tidak sangat sabaran sekali. Mengerti?"

Gaara mengangguk.

"Oh, ya, aku Sai." Laki-laki itu memperkenalkan dirinya terlebih dulu. Ia menyodorkan telapak tangan berkulit putihnya. Paham kalau lawan bicaranya itu meminta jabatan tangan darinya, Gaara berniat membalas uluran tangan itu. Hingga suara seseorang menghentikan gerak tangannya.

"Kalian berdiri di depan kamarku."

Sekali tarikan Gaara mengembalikan letak tangannya ke posisi semula. Merasa tidak enak hati dan kurang sopan, ia menundukan kepalanya tidak berani memandang langsung pria berpostur tubuh tinggi yang berdiri tak jauh di depan mereka berdua.

"Ah! Neji-san," Sai membungkukan badannya saat pemilik kamar besar itu berjalan mendekati mereka, "Sudah selesai latihannya?"

Neji hanya melirik Sai sekilas sebelum menunjuk ke Gaara yang berdiri menunduk. "Dia... Siapa?"

"_Sabaku no Gaara_, dia adalah 'mate' mu saat ini—" penanggung jawab kediaman besar klan Hyuuga itu memerintahkan Gaara agar menegapkan kepalanya "—dan Gaara, dia adalah tuanmu. Hyuuga Neji."

Gaara sadar, setelah ia mengangkat kepalanya, kedua mata hijau indahnya tidak bisa berpaling dari laki-laki berperawakan tinggi itu. Rambut panjang kecoklatannya terikat rapih kebelakang, sedangkan tubuh tegapnya berbalut _gi _hijau muda yang dilapasi dengan _montsuki _ hitam berlambang keluarga di belakangnya.

Kedua manik itu seakan terjerat dengan bola mata keunguan milik Neji. Betapa sempurna sosok pewaris klan Hyuuga itu. Dirinya seakan kuat dan tak mudah dikalahkan oleh apapun itu. Menatapnya seperti ini terus seakan bisa membuat Gaara kehilangan akal sehatnya. Dia harus sadar akan siapa dirinya.

"Bukankah kau masih ada pekerjaan lain, Sai?" bahkan suara berat itu terdengar misterius mengandung sejuta rahasia. Dibalas tatapan tajam oleh Neji membuat Gaara menjatuhkan poros kepalanya. Kembali kepala bermahkotan rambut merah itu menunduk.

Sai mengangguk sekali sebelum meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri barusan, "Saya permisi dulu." Penanggung jawab kediaman Hyuuga itu melebarkan kipas kayunya yang menutupi wajahnya sebatas hidung sebelum bergegas pergi.

Kini, tinggal Gaara dan Neji yang berdiri diam di depan kamar besar si sulung Hyuuga. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, bungsu _Sabaku no _itu hanya membungkam mulutnya dari perkataan. Ia bergeser ke samping sambil masih tetap menunduk hormat ketika Neji berjalan mendekati pintu _shoji_ putih kecoklatan kamarnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri di sana?"

Neji yang telah masuk ke dalam kamarnya memberikan sedikit ruang agar pria bertubuh lebih pendek darinya itu bisa lewat. Ia membiarkan pintu _shoji_ itu tetap terbuka agar Gaara masuk ke dalam kamar. Neji membuka _montsuki_ hitamnya dan menggantung pada gantungan baju di pojok ruangan.

Ragu-ragu, Gaara memasuki kamar luas beraroma kayu manis dan mint itu. Di seberang ruangan, terdapat sederet jendela-jendela besar bertirai putih bersih. Lukisan-lukisan indah tergantung, menghiasi kamar hangat ini.

Saking seriusnya, Gaara sampai tidak menyadari kalau saat ini Neji sudah berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Jadi..." suara rendah Neji membuat Gaara menengokan kepalanya cepat. Wajahnya merona tipis saat Gaara menyadari betapa dekat dirinya dengan Neji yang berdiri sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya. _Gi _hijau mudanya sedikit terbuka di bagian dada, memperlihatkan garis dada bidang yang berhasil membuat deru jantung Gaara semakin mengencang.

Ini tidak wajar. Seharusnya dia tidak berdebar atau merona saat melihat laki-laki itu.

"Kau sudah tahu apa yang perlu dan tidak kau lakukan, 'kan?" jemari jenjang Neji menyentuh helaian lembut rambut merah Gaara. Ia dapat menghirup wangi segar dari tangan Neji yang tepat berada percis di samping kepalanya.

Gaara mengangguk tanpa menghasilkan suara.

"Bagus."

Tangan itu bergerak menuruni wajah Gaara, mengikuti bentuk wajah putih bersihnya. Ada desiran perasaan aneh yang membuat hati Gaara tidak nyaman. Ia sendiri tidak tahu apa itu. Namun, ada sedikit perasaan kecewa ketika Neji menyudahi sentuhan lembutnya.

:

:

Neji yang pada dasarnya menghormati ketenangan, kali ini menekuk kedua alisnya ketika ia mendengar suara teriakan yang memanggil namanya.

"NEJI-SAN!"

Dia hapal betul siapa pemili suara cempreng itu. Dengan malas, Neji membalikan badannya menghadap laki-laki muda yang sedikit berlari menghampirinya. Rambut kuning terangnya bergoyang tertiup hembusan angin.

Entah sampai kapan kediamannya akan menjadi tempat penitipan orang itu kalau 'pemilik'nya sedang pergi atau ada keperluan penting sehingga ia tidak bisa mengikut sertakan 'mate'nya.

"Kali ini dia pergi kemana?" tanya Neji malas.

Pria terang itu melebarkan senyumannya, menunjukan sederet gigi putihnya. "Sasuke sedang dipanggil oleh Ayahnya ke kediaman utama."

Neji memutar bola mata keunguannya malas. Seperti biasa, sahabat dari kecilnya itu akan menitipkan Naruto di kediamannya karena Sasuke tidak akan pernah membiarkan Naruto yang terlalu bersemangat itu sendirian.

Ia membiarkan Naruto mengikutinya dari belakang saat Neji berjalan menuju salah satu ruangan santai kediaman khas Jepang kuno itu. Naruto menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik punggung Neji saat ia berbicara pada seseorang.

"Gaara, kau temani dia dulu."

Gaara yang sedang menyiapkan teh untuk Neji menghentikan kegiatannya. Ekspresi Naruto berubah sumringah saat mengetahui ada teman baru di kediaman Neji.

"Neji," yang dipanggil memiringkan kepalanya karena suara cempreng Naruto, "Apa dia 'mate'mu?" tanya Naruto.

Tidak ada jawaban secara verbal. Neji hanya mengangguk. Ia meninggalkan Naruto kepada Gaara tanpa mengatakan satu katapun. Dia dan Sasuke memang sama-sama pelit bicara.

Percis seperti anak kecil yang baru saja bertemu dengan teman barunya, Naruto langsug menarik tangan Gaara untuk bersalaman. "Aku Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. 'Mate' Uchiha Sasuke dari klan Uchiha. Salam kenal." Naruto menunjukan cengiran lebar andalannya, "Kau?"

"Aku Gaara. Aku..." dia tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Gaara berpikir apa dia harus memperkenalkan dirinya seperti Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga sepertimu saat pertama kali menjadi 'mate' Sasuke. Lama-lama juga terbiasa."

Dihari pertamanya menjadi 'mate' Hyuuga Neji, Gaara sudah mendapatkan satu teman yang berstatus sama dengannya.

**: **

**Continued**

**:**

**Maaf kalo ada thypo atau kesalahan saat mengetik fic ini... juga kalo chap perdana ini terlalu pendek, Author janji chapter depan bakal di panjangin deh.**

**:**

**makasih :) greet, Ms. Pinguin**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Someday My Prince Will Come-**

:

**Naruto? Punya gue? Ya, enggak lha! Udah tau punya MK, masih nanya!**

**Nah, kalo nih fic baru punya gue! **

:

Romance – Drama

Pair? Kalo gue bilang Ms. Pinguin feat Neji, percaya enggak?

:

Rate? Kalo ada M+ gue masukin sana deh. Haha *ketawa evil*

**Plot cerita suka ganti-ganti sesuai dengan mood yang nulis. Jadi jangan heran kalo ceritanya bakalan melenceng dari yang diperkirakan.**

**Balasan Riview ***karna Author males bales Fic via PM, jadinya disini aja yah J*:

**Rose **:: kenapa yah? Author juga enggak tahu. *digeplak Rose* untuk pemilihan _mate_ bagi pewaris Klan mungkin berbeda2. Ada yang emang udah dijodohin dari kecil, ato emang dipilih sama individual suka-suka.

**Diitactorlove **:: _mate _di sini itu pasangan. Kalo pelayan, kan, maid. Hehe. Emang, Gaara-koi emang selalu imut-imut kayak rakkun XDD

**Hime Uguisu **:: ada beberapa chapter emang mengandung rate M, dr pada pindah-pindah rate, mendingan langsung dijeblosin ke sini ajah. Soal penjelasan tanda '*' emang kesalahan saya selaku Author T^T. Aku lupa ngasih penjelasannya. Tabi itu kaos kaki yang biasa digunain sama orang Jepang, khususnya para perempuan yg lagi make kimono. Mate di sini itu sebagai pasangan. Bisa pasangan dlm arti apapun.

**Maykyuminnie **:: Gimana? Masih penasaran belom? Kalo emang masih penasaran, tetep terus ikutin Fic-nya yah hehehe. *promosi*

**Hatakehanahungry **:: kya~ mana, mana? *celingak-celinguk nyari SasuNAru* author usahain deh bikin Naru se-unyu mungkin, tp enggak janji yah. Hehe.

**Sora **:: siapa anda? Saya enggak kenal. Skip.

**Mrs. TAF **:: emang pendek, Author emang enggak selalu bisa bikin fic panjang di chapter berdana. Enggak tau kenapa, di akkun yang satunya lg juga begitu. Salam kenal juga.

**Yuuki no LemonAsem **:: ya ampun, nick name-mu itu? -._.-" Neji itu bangsawan klan yang ada di Jepang. Sama kayak klannya Fujiwara yang terkenal pada zaman Heian, terus klan Tokugawa. Pkoknya begitulah. Yup, 'mate' disini bisa dikategorikan tunangan. Jangan bilang kismin, nanti ayang Gaara bisa tersinggung *didepak Gaara*

**Nami **:: makasih :D terus ikutin yah sampe akhir.

**Icha22madhen **:: jeah, ada nih orang lagi :D kita ketemu lagi disini. *sok kenal + misterius" sankyuu~ XDD gue (Mizu) ngungsi ke sini untuk sementara waktu (?)

**Micon **:: woah! Domo arigatou gonzaimasu, *bungkukin badan* gambarimasu XDD

_Author ucapkan banyak banget terima kasih bagi para readers yang udah ngebaca dan ngeriview. Makasih banget, *tebar kancut Gaara yang ada fotonya sama Neji dengan motif lophe lophe*_

**:**

:

:

Masih dapat ia ingat dengan baik seperti apa suasana malam berhujan di rumah kecilnya. Bangunan mungil berlantai tua yang terkadang berderit ketika seseorang berjalan itu sangat sunyi di tengah dinginnya hujan.

Gaara yang tinggal bersama dengan anak yatim-piatu lainnya sering mengurung diri di dalam kamar berukuran tak terlalu besar. Pojokan kamar dipilihnya untuk menyembunyikan ketakutannya akan suara guntur yang membahana di tengah guyur air hujan.

Malam yang diguyur turunnya hujan saat ini sama dengan ribuan malam berhujan yang pernah ia lalui sebelumnya. Yang berbeda adalah dirinya tak harus sendirian merasakan kesepian yang terlalu mencekam untuk dirasakannya seorang diri.

Pintu _shoji_ ruang makan itu memang sengaja dibiarkan terbuka. Agar udara yang berada di dalam bisa bersirkulasi. Beberapa tetesan air hujan sempat masuk ke dalam membasahi lantai ber_tatami_ ketika angin berhembus pelan. Gaara yang duduk tepat di sebelah pintu _shoji_ seakan terhipnotis dengan tetesan air yang turun dari langit.

Manik hijaunya terus memandang tanah yang tergenang air. Betapa beruntungnya ia ketika kenyataan memilihnya untuk berkesempatan menikmati nasib baik dengan berstatus _pasangan _dari salah satu keturunan Hyuuga yang terkenal akan kekuasaan dan kekayaan yang dimilikinya.

Entah mimpi apa Gaara semalam. Kalaupun memang ia benar bermimpi, apa boleh Gaara sedikit melunjak agar dibiarkan tertidur lebih lama lagi. Buaian kesempurnaan yang ada disekitarnya terlalu membuatnya hilang kesadaran akan siapa dirinya yang sesungguhnya.

Lamunannya memecah ketika _shoji_ yang berada di sisi berlainan dengan tempatnya duduk terbuka. Salah seorang pelayan yang duduk bersimpuh membukakan pintu berhiaskan lukisan naga keemasan itu.

Hyuuga yang telah menyatakan dirinya sebagai _'pemilik' _Gaara memasuki ruang makan. Auranya terasa begitu kuat, sehingga Gaara sulit untuk menampiknya. Meski tidak mengenakan setelan bangsawannya, Hyuuga Neji itu tetap saja diselimuti kharisma kuat yang selalu terkesan arogan dan menguasai apa yang ia miliki. Misalnya Gaara.

Ada perasaan menggelitik hati Gaara saat ia tidak sengaja memandang lurus manik keunguan Neji. Sadar akan hal itu, ia buru-buru menundukan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya mencengkram erat _hakama_ merah batanya hingga kain halus itu sedikit lecak.

Ada yang tidak beres dengan hatinya, dan ia tahu penyebabnya. Hyuuga Neji.

Suara _Fusuma_ yang tertutup membuat Gaara kembali dengan dunia nyatanya. Ditemani dengan dua pelayan lainnya yang duduk di samping kanan-kiri pintu, Gaara menuangkan teh hangat yang masih mengepulkan uap tipisnya pada gelas keramik bermotif guguran bunga _sakura_.

"Kenapa duduk di situ?" tanya Neji dengan nada suara datarnya. Ia melirik Gaara-nya yang duduk bersimpuh berseberangan dengan meja makannya sebelum menyeruput teh hangatnya.

Tangan kirinya yang tidak Neji gunakan untuk memegang gelas digunakan untuk menyibak _montsuki _hijau tuanya, memberikan sebagian tempat untuk Gaara. Masih tetap menikmati teh hangatnya, Neji menepuk tempat di sampingnya. Memerintahkan Gaara untuk duduk di sana secara non-_verbal_.

Patuh, Gaara menuruti perintah _'pemiliknya'_. _Hakama _merah marunnya saling bergesek menciptakan suara gemerisik saat ia berjalan perlahan mendekati Neji. Pupil keunguan Neji intens mengikuti pergerakan Gaara dari ekor matanya.

Setelah Gaara duduk di sampingnya, Neji meletakan kembali gelas keramiknya. Ia mengambil semangkuk nasi yang ada di atas meja persegi itu dan menyerahkannya kepada Gaara tanpa mengeluarkan satu katapun. Dalam diam, Neji menyantap makan malamnya diikuti oleh Gaara.

Ketika guntur kembali berteriak di tengah deras hujan, Gaara menjatuhkan sumpitnya. Menghadirkan suara yang tidak diinginkan kedatangannya oleh Neji. Dengan tangan yang gemetar akibat takut, Gaara mengambil sepasang sumpit berwarna putih gading itu.

"Kau,"—sebuah tangan yang memancarkan kehangatan mendarat pada punggung tangan Gaara yang gemetar—"Takut petir?" pertanyaan yang ditujukan Neji seakan mengejek Gaara saat ini.

Kepala bermahkotakan surai merahnya menunduk semakin dalam. Sungguh, betapa memalukan dirinya saat ini.

Kekehan pelan menggema di ruangan yang dipenuhi kehangatan meski hujan masih turun di luar sana. Gaara sedikit menolehkan kepalanya demi memandang Neji yang menyuguhkan senyuman dibibir tipisnya. Demi Tuhan, wajah Neji yang tampan meski diam kini terlihat... sempurna saat ia mengembangkan senyumannya.

Menyadari ada warna lain yang muncul dikedua pipinya membuat Gaara memalingkan wajahnya pada mangkuk nasi yang ada di pangkuannya. Ia berdoa dalam hati agar Neji atau siapapun yang berada di sana tidak dapat mendengar detak jantungnya yang memompa sangat cepat.

:

:

:

Hujan tak kunjung mereda bahkan ketika malam semakin larut. Kaki Gaara semakin melemas saat petir kembali memecah keheningan malam di kediaman Hyuuga. Ia membuntuti Neji dalam diam.

Saat sulung Hyuuga itu membuka _Fusuma _kamarnya, Gaara berdiri menunggu dengan perasaan tak nyamannya. Ia ingin segera masuk ke kamarnya agar bisa bersembunyi di balik selimut tebal atau _oshiire _yang biasa Gaara lakukan saat masih berada di rumahnya dulu.

Gaara bergegas menuju kamarnya yang berada satu ruangan dengan kamar Neji. Saat akan membuka _shoji_ kamarnya, suara Neji membuat Gaara menghentikan gerak tangannya.

"Yakin mau tidur sendirian? Bukankah kau takut petir?"

Pria merah itu berdiri mematung di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Sepertinya hujan belum akan mereda sampai dini hari nanti."

Keringat dingin bercucuran di wajah putihnya.

Dengan santai, Neji mengganti setelan hakama dan gi-nya dengan yukata tidur berwarna senada dengan pupil kembarnya. Neji menarik selimut tebalnya sebelum ia berbaring di atas futon nyamannya.

Ia melirik Gaara yang berdiri diam mematung melalui ekor matanya. Ujung bibirnya tertarik menghasilkan seulas senyuman.

"Kalau kau mau," Neji membiarkan sebagian selimutnya terbuka, "Kau boleh tidur disini."

Gaara menimbang sejenak tawaran Neji. Ia membalikan tubuhnya, menghadap Neji yang telah merebahkan tubuh tingginya di atas _futon_. Kedua kaki Gaara melangkah kecil menghampiri tempat tidur pria berambut panjang itu.

Sesampainya di sana, Gaara malah duduk bersimpuh sembari memandang Neji yang terpejam dengan ekspresi polosnya.

"Mau sampai kapan seperti itu? Kau mau tidur sambil duduk?"

Tak butuh waktu lama sebelum Gaara menyusul Neji. Tubuh mungilnya berbaring di sebelah Neji. Gaara seakan kesulitan bernapas saat menghirup udara yang berada di sekililingnya. Oksigen-oksigen itu seakan dikuasai oleh aroma tubuh Neji yang selalu saja menyekat tenggorokan Gaara. Kayu manis dan mint yang selalu berhasil membuat Gaara mabuk akan kedua aroma itu.

Helaan napas pelan yang dihembuskan Neji menjadi nyanyian peneman tidur Gaara. Ia memasuki alam mimpinya ditemani dengan kehangatan yang tidak pernah hadir disisinya sebelum saat ini tiba. Malam ini, pertama kalinya Gaara tidak dihantui oleh mimpi buruk yang biasanya muncul saat ia tidur ditengah amukan petir.

:

Paparan cahaya mentari pagi menerpa wajah Gaara. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum membukanya perlahan. Hangat. Gaara semakin membelesakan tubuhnya pada kehangatan yang seakan memeluk tubuh mungilnya erat. Belum lagi sentuhan lembut pada pipinya seakan memandatkannya agar tidur lebih lama lagi.

Ia memposisikan kepalanya agar lebih nyaman. Ia akan segera memasuki kembali alam bawah sadarnya ketika mendengar irama detak jantung yang stabil.

Nanti dulu, detak jantung. Gaara membuka matanya paksa. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah sebuah kain keunguan yang menutupi bagian dada seseorang yang terbuka. Kemudian belaian lembut pada pipinya.

Sadar akan posisinya saat ini, Gaara langsung menarik paksa kesadarannya agar kembali pada raganya. Kedua manik hijau indah itu membulat sempurna seakan bisa memenuhi wajahnya. Warna merah pada pipinya hampir menyerupai warna merah helai rambutnya.

Gaara bangkit dari tidurnya. Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada dada bidang Neji yang—untungnya tertutup oleh yukata ungu mudanya. Mulutnya membuka, berusaha mengatakan sesuatu yang sayangnya tidak bisa ia susun tiap katanya.

Sungguh, ia malu sekali. Bilang kalau ia tidak menyembunyikan rasa takutnya di balik pelukan hangat Neji. Bilang kalau ia tidak menggunakan dada bidang itu sebagai bantalannya.

Berlawanan dengan Gaara yang merona malu, Neji menunjukan ekspresi biasa saja seakan tidak terjadi sesuatu. Jemari jenjangnya menelusuri bentuk wajah Gaara. Yang disentuh semakin kesulitan menghirup oskigen dengan bebas.

"Gaara..." dipanggil dengan suara rendah seperti itu oleh Neji malah membuat Gaara hampir kehilangan kerja alat respirasinya.

"Bernapas."

Gugup menyerang Gaara saat ini. Ia tidak tahu lebih pastinya, yang jelas tangan Neji seakan menariknya agar mendekat. Ibu jari Neji menyapu lembut permukaan bibir kemerahan laki-laki di hadapannya. Pesona yang dimiliknya seakan menghasut Neji untuk '_mencicipinya_' barang sejenak.

Mereka berdua hanya dipisahkan oleh jarak beberapa centi. Sekali gerekan maju, dua permukaan bibir itu akan bertemu. Seandainya teriakan dari arah _fusuma_ yang dibuka lebar oleh seseorang tidak ada.

"OHAYOU! NEJI-DONO! Eh..?"

Neji berdecik kesal saat ada seseorang yang menggangguk kegiatannya. Sedangkan Gaara menutup wajahnya yang memerah sempurna dengan telapak tangannya. Ia berlari menuju kamarnya agar menghindar dari seseorang yang baru saja membuka pintu kamar Neji.

Manik keunguan Neji menatap tajam dan tidak suka ke arah seseorang yang baru saja mengintrupsinya secara paksa. Ia membenarkan bagian yukatanya yang sedikit terbuka sebelum berdiri.

"Kau datang lagi? Memangnya 'pemilikmu' belum pulang?" tanya Neji ketus.

Orang itu—Naruto malah tersenyum lebar menanggapi pertanyaan Neji. "Sasuke-sama sudah pulang, kok. Malahan dia menunggu Neji-dono di ruang tengah." Ucap Naruto semakin melebarkan senyuman nyentriknya.

Ada dengusan pendek sebelum Neji membalas jawaban pria dengan tiga garis di kedua pipinya itu, "Lalu, mau apa kau kemari?"

"Aku mau main dengan Gaara."

Neji menggeleng pasrah menghadapi bocah _hyperactive_ seperti Naruto. Ia menunjuk ke arah _shoji_ yang berada di seberang ruangan sebelum keluar dari kamarnya. Naruto mengangguk mengerti, ia membungkuk hormat kepada Neji sebelum beranjak ke kamar Gaara.

:

:

:

Neji mengikat asal rambut panjangnya saat berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Seorang pelayan membungkuk saat menyodorkan _haori_ kepada Neji agar tetap menjaga tuannya dari serangan udara dingin pagi hari.

Seseorang ber_haori_ biru tua duduk di tengah ruangan luas itu. Ia membelakangi arah masuk Neji. Sepertinya ia sedang sibuk menikmati suguhan yang diberikan oleh pelayan kediaman Neji.

Dengan malas, ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju _fusuma_ yang terbuka. Menghirup udara pagi yang selalu saja terasa sejuk dengan aroma khas embun rerumputan. Hembusan angin menyentuh pelan Neji yang berdiri sembali menyembunyikan tangannya pada lengan _haori_.

"Kudengar dari Naruto kalau kau sudah mendapatkan '_mate_mu'?"

Sasuke belum berhasil menerima jawaban dari Neji.

Pandangan Neji berpindah pada kelopak pohon sakura yang mulai berguguran. Menyebarkan warna merah mudanya pada pekarangan luas kediaman Hyuuga. Pohon tua itu kembali merelakan keindahannya gugur.

"Seperti apa dia?"

Neji melirik Sasuke dari balik pundaknya sebelum kembali terpana pada hamparan warna merah muda di permukaan tanah, "Sama seperti Naruto saat pertama kali menjadi '_mate_mu'."

Kaki jenjang Neji melangkah di atas lantai kayu pada _roka_ bangunan itu. Ia berhenti di samping pilar sebelum duduk di sana. Sasuke menghampiri Neji yang duduk di beranda kediamannya. Langkahnya terhenti ketika Naruto memanggil namanya dengan suara khas cemprengnya.

"Sasuke-sama!"

Mutiara hitam Sasuke menatap arah datangnya Naruto. Di sampingnya ada seseorang yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Jadi dia...

"Itu '_mate_mu'?" tunjuk Sasuke ke arah Gaara.

Neji hanya mengangguk sekali sebelum kembali menikmati udara pagi hari.

"Sasuke-sama, aku dan Gaara ingin keluar sebentar, boleh ya?" pinta Naruto.

Bungsu Uchiha itu menatap lurus warna favoritnya yang terpatri pada kedua mata Naruto. Selanjutnya ia hanya mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan '_mate_nya' itu. Naruto sendiri mengembangkan senyumnya saat ia mendapatkan izin dari Sasuke.

"Ayo," ajak Naruto.

Saat melewati Neji, Gaara menghentikan langkahnya. Kepalanya menunduk saat tangannya menggenggam ujung lengan _haori_ coklat-nya. "Neji-sama..."

Gaara menegapkan tubuhnya saat Neji menolehkan kepalanya. Kembar pupil keunguan itu memandang lurus zamrudnya. "Pergilah." Ucap Neji. Meski begitu, ia belum mengeleminasi tatapannya akan zamrud indah Gaara.

Pria dengan tanda 'Ai' di dahinya itu membungkuk saat mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Neji sebelum menyusul Naruto yang berdiri beberapa meter di depannya. Langkah kaki Gaara yang teredam oleh _tabi_ hitamnya masih bisa Neji dengar hingga menghilang perlahan.

"Omong-omong, aku punya sesuatu yang bagus." Ujar Sasuke. Ia menyerahkan sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang yang tadi dibawanya. Penasaran dengan benda yang diberikan Sasuke, ia membuka kotak pembungkus benda itu.

Senyuman menyerupai seringaian mengembang pada wajah Neji saat mengetahui isi kotak persegi panjang itu. "Satu seri. Sudah lama juga aku tidak sedikit bermain denganmu." Imbuh Sasuke.

Mereka berdua beranjak ke salah satu ruangan yang biasa digunakan Neji untuk latihan. Neji langsung menjatuhkan kotak pembungkus benda panjang yang ada di genggamannya. Ia menarik gagang berbalut kain putih. Membuat bagian dalam benda panjang itu memantulkan cahaya matahari.

Sarung kayunya di buang begitu saja saat Neji memposisikan tubuhnya dalam keadaan siap. Tangan kanannya mencengkram erat gagang benda panjang itu. Detik berikutnya, suara pedang yang saling berhantaman menggema pada _dojo_ milik Neji. Dua pewaris klan bangsawan itu menikmati waktu bermain mereka berdua. Ada cara tersendiri bagi Sasuke dan Neji untuk mengisi waktu senggang mereka.

Saling menyerang dengan pedang tajam yang mereka genggam. Berusaha mengalahkan lawan. Permainan kecil seraya mengendurkan otot-otot yang mulai menegang.

:

:

* * *

><p><strong>Continued<strong>

**:**

_*Fusuma :: mirip sama pintu shoji (pintu geser khas Jepang) Cuma dia engga tembus cahaya kayak shoji, dan lebih tebal. _

_*Oshiiro :: bagian kecil dari rumah yang digunakan untuk tempat penyimpanan._

_*Montsuki/Haori :: itu loh baju yang suka dipake papa Hiashi ato para taichou di Bleach (?). tapi buat Monstuki lebih formal karena ada lambang keluraga dibagian kedua belah dada sama punggung._

Kurang puas? Gomenne, soalnya author kurang bisa berkonsentrasi gara-gara idung bocor. Dari kemaren terus kemarennya lagi enggak henti-hentinya ngalirin ingus. -,,-"

Seperti biasa masukan, saran dan kritik selalu di tunggu.

:

**Apakah di chapter berikut ada lemonnya? Kita tunggu saja.**

**Stay tune.**


	3. Chapter 3

**-Someday My Prince Will Come-**

:

**Masih nanya Naruto punya siapa?**

**Cari di rumahnya mbah google sono!**

:

Romance – Drama

:

Pair: tadinya sih mau mbah Oro sama om Kabuto, tapi enggak jadi yang ada malahan NajiGaara.

:

yang jelas ratenya enggak aman kalo dibaca sama anak di bawah 17 tahun.

**Plot cerita suka ganti-ganti karena emang dari awal author nulis cerita ini tanpa persiapan apapun. Jadi apa yang ada dipikiran, ya ditulis aja.**

**Misalnya gini, pas kalian mikir ini cerita dengan tema Jepang kuno, ternyata malah di era Modern.**

**~info enggak penting: author sama temen (Sora) lagi tergila2 sama Super Junior – Gee Live Version XP~ Xixixixi.**

:

***Balesan Riview chapter 2:**

**Yuki no LemonAsem **:: emang ada beberapa miss typos. Soalnya salah ngaplod cerita. Baru sadar pas udah dipublish... akhirnya ngabisin pulsa modem buat nge-aplod ulang deh T^T

**Diidactorlove** :: itu tuh si Naru kodok emang pengganggu! Ugh, jadi sebel. Kan enggak jadi nonto yadong-an gretong. Pesenanmu author catet. Aku sengaja bikin Gaara-nya pendiem, biar unyu-unyu gimana getoh. Kan lucu ajah kalo liat (baca) Gaara yg malu2 tapi mau..XDD

**Rose **:: iya, nih. Bang Sasu, Naru-Lo gangguin ajah tuh *nenteng Naru ke Sasu* author masih bingung mau bikin mereka berdua ngobrol apaan. Soalnya kan masih belum terlalu akrab, mungkin lama kelamaan bisa ngobrol lebih lanjut biar bisa *piip* sama *piip* kyaa~! XDD

**Icha22madhen **:: Mizu. Sunda no Mizu. Mikan Kecil. Sudahlah, author kayak aku emang enggak terkenal *pundung di pojokan goa* kalo dibanyakin SasuNaru jadi pair mereka berdua dong. Yg jelas tuh makhluk dua bakalan nongol..

**SilentReader **:: makasih udah di kasih jempol *nangkep jempol kamu* emang, NejiGaara itu chemistry-nya kuat banget! Kalah deh zat-zat kimia yang suka ada di Laboratorium. Untuk konflik bakalan ada...tp mungkin emang enggak terlalu kuat banget. Sesuain sama genrenya ajah :D FIGHTING XDD

**Maykyuminnie **:: sampe beberapa chapter ke depan, lemonnya enggak bakalan asem banget kayak keteknya bang Sasu *didepak Sasuke* Howa! Nama kita sama2 _maya_. Hasek dah... tos dulu ah!

**Sora **:: Babo! *ala Lady Hee Hee*

**Hatakehanahungry **:: jeruk lemonnya lagi belom berbuah, neng. Mungkin beberapa chapter ke depan baru bisa di panen XDD. Dari pada lemon panas, mendingan juga ice lemon. Kecut-kecut seger gimana getoh.

**ChaChulie247 **:: kalo Gaara emang malu-malu, tapi Naru malu-maluin gyagyagya *Di basoka Naruto* tuuh dua makhluk (SasuNaru) emang selalu nyempil kayak upil.

**Nami Asuma **:: Gaara takut sama petir itu ya gara2 phobia aja. Biar sama kayak Author yang engga bisa denger petir sedikitpun XD. Makasih atas doanya, *hug Nami* sip, ASAP Lemonnya segera dibuat.

**Zoroutecchi **:: wah, baca riview dari kamu bikin aku tersanjung deh. Makasih banget! *bungkuk sebungkuk-bungkuknya*

**Hime Uguisu** :: lemonnya? ASAP! Neji, kan, enggak mungkin 'nyerang' Gaara tanpa permisi (?) *ditampar 4568028300 kali sama Neji*

**Makasih banget yang udah mau baca and riview. Setiap kata riview dari Anda, penyambung nyawa bagi saya *Lebey -.-"**

:

* * *

><p>:<p>

Chayagai sudah disibukan oleh aktifitas para warga meski matahari belum terbit terlalu tinggi di langit. District berjulukan _tea house_ itu selalu saja di hangatkan oleh para warga yang masih setia mengenakan pakaian tradisional meski perkembangan zaman sudah maju.

Seorang kurir yang mengenakan pakaian khas pak pos-nya memberikan selembar surat kepada sang penanggung jawab kediaman Hyuuga yang ditujukan untuk pemilik rumah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan untuk Hyuuga Neji.

Sai membungkuk mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum kembali ke dalam kediaman Hyuuga. Si misterius yang anehnya masih saja dipekerjakan oleh Neji meski tahu watak Sai seperti apa, berjalan hampir tidak menimbulkan suara saat ia menuju ruang tengah.

Pengawal yang berjaga di depan ruangan itu membungkuk kepada Sai sebelum membuka _fusuma_ berwarna keemasan. Neji yang terlihat serius dengan kuas hitamnya dan selembar kanvas yang tergelar di atas meja masih tampak berfokus dengan tiap goresan kaligrafinya tanpa menggubris kedatangan Sai di sana. Tangan kanannya seakan menari dengan sangat cekatan bak diiringi oleh alunan lagu.

Kuas panjang yang terbuat dari kayu pilihan itu diletakan di atas permukan mangkuk cat. Neji memandang sejenak hasil karya indahnya sebelum berpaling kepada orang kepercayaannya. Melalui pandangan matanya, Neji seakan bertanya ada keperluan apa Sai datang kemari. Sai membungkukan badannya seraya menyerahkan surat yang diterimanya barusan.

Neji mengelap kedua tangannya dengan selembar kain putih sebelum mengambil surat ber-amplopkan kertas berwarna putih keunguan dengan lambang kaligrafi Hyuuga di bagian pojok kiri atas amplop itu. Jemari jenjang Neji menarik secarik kertas yang dilipat menjadi tiga bagian.

Manik keunguan itu bergerak dari arah kiri lalu ke kanan. Membaca tiap kata yang tertulis. Wajahnya terangkat setelah ia selesai membaca kesuluruhan isi surat itu. Sai yang tidak mengerti mengenai isi surat itu hanya bisa berdiri diam tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Sai."

Suara bariton Neji membuat pria yang selalu membawa kipas kayunya itu menundukan kepalanya, "Ya, Neji-sama?"

"Selama aku pergi, rumah ini ada dibawah pengawasanmu."

"Baik, Neji-sama."

Sekali lagi, Sai membungkukan badannya saat Neji bangkit dari duduknya. Laki-laki berambut panjang sepinggang itu membenarkan jubah _haori-_nya sebelum berjalan menghilang di balik _fusuma_.

:

:

:

Rasa lapar memaksa Gaara berburu makanan yang ada di dapur kediaman Hyuuga. Dari kue manis seperti mochi hingga tempura yang baru saja ia santap tadi pagi. Kedua mutiara hijaunya berbinar melihat makanan-makanan yang tersaji di depan matanya. Hingga ia bingung sendiri harus mulai menyantap dari makanan apa.

Setelah berpikir dan menimbang selama beberapa menit, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mencicipi kue yang terbuat dari tepung beras dan berisi _anko_. Mulutnya bergerak memutar saat ia memakan kue kecil manis itu. Tidak memperdulikan gula pasir halus yang menempel di ujung mulutnya.

Gaara masih terus serius dengan kue-kue mochi-nya sampai tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang berdiri menyandar pada kusen pintu dapur. Laki-laki itu sadar ada kepuasan tersendiri saat ia menyaksikan cara Gaara makan.

Wajah manisnya menunjukan berbagai macam ekspresi. Mulai dari wajahnya yang menekuk saat merasakan rasa asam yang hadir di dalam mulutnya sampai merona saat rasa manis memanjakan lidahnya.

"Enak?"

Tiba-tiba seseorang yang sedari tadi berdiri menyandar itu mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang membuat Gaara sedikit tersentak kaget. Tangan kecilnya berhenti mencomot kue mochi yang ada di atas piring. Gaara menolehkan kepalanya seperti gerakan _slow motion_ ke arah sumber dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh seseorang itu.

"Ne-Neji-sama...?" tanya balik Gaara dengan suara pelannya. Seandainya saja Neji tidak memiliki pendengaran yang cukup baik, mungkin ia tidak bisa mendengar Gaara yang memanggil namanya.

"Enak?" tanya Neji sekali lagi.

Gaara mengangguk, kemudian mengembalikan piring yang sedari tadi ia pegang ke tempat semula. Surai merahnya menutupi sebagian wajah Gaara saat ia menundukkan kepalanya ketika Neji jalan mendekat. Ia tidak berani menaikan kepalanya sedikitpun karena takut nantinya ekspresi yang ia tunjukan tidak sesuai dengan apa yang ia pikirkan.

Mata hijaunya sedikit membulat saat ia melihat kedua kaki Neji berada tak jauh dari kakinya menapak. Jantung Gaara seakan reflek berdetak kencang disaat Neji berada di depannya. Entah apa yang salah pada organ tubuh Gaara itu. Alat peredaran darahnya itu seakan jadi memburuk dan berdetak tidak menentu saat ia dan Neji berada begitu dekat.

"Kau suka mochi itu?"

Entah sudah berapa kali Gaara menganggukan kepalanya sebagai pengganti kata 'iya'. Jantungnya hampir meledak karena ada kehangatan yang mampir di kulit yang melapisi wajahnya.

Kehangatan itu bergerak menuruni lekuk wajahnya, hingga berhenti pada dagu Gaara. Dengan dorongan pelan, Neji membuat Gaara mendongakan kepalanya menarap lurus sepasang pupil keunguan Neji. Lagi-lagi warna kembar itu seakan menghisap habis kesadaran Gaara.

Ia lupa dengan siapa dirinya. Ia lupa dimana ia berada. Ia lupa dengan waktu saat ini. Yang Gaara ingat hanya bagaimana cara bulan indah yang terpatri pada mata Neji menghasutnya agar ia cuma mengingat tiap keindahan warna keunguan itu saja. Bukan yang lain.

Oh, jangan lupakan kelembutan dari sentuhan jari-jari Neji pada garis rahang Gaara. Memang tidak setegas milik Neji, namun tetap saja banyak syaraf sensitif disana, karena itu saat Neji menyentuh titik yang sama hal itu seakan mengirimkan aliran listrik yang membuat Gaara sedikit bergidik geli.

Gaara semakin terjerat pada keindahan mata Neji. Dirinya bagai terhisap ke dalam pupil kembar itu. Hembusan napas hangat Neji menyapa wajah Gaara. Mengundang warna merah di kedua pipinya yang sangat disukai Neji. Percis seperti seseorang yang sangat disayanginya dikala ia merona malu.

Persetan dengan siapa yang mendekat duluan, yang jelas sudah tidak ada jarak lagi agar Gaara bisa kabur dari jeratan kedua mata Neji.

Sedetik kemudian ada yang memberi salam di bibir Gaara. Bibir tipis yang belum pernah terjamah oleh siapapun itu kini harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada status '_kesuciannya_', karena kini sang pangeran mendaratkan bibirnya dengan tenang disana.

Jadi seperti ini rasanya ketika ada seseorang mengecup bibirmu.

Oh, Tuhan. Gaara tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia malu, gugup, takut, dan juga bingung. Dia tidak memiliki pengalaman sedikitpun mengenai kegiatan satu ini. Biarlah, toh ada Neji yang bersedia mengajarkannya. Malahan ia langsung mempraktekannya tanpa memberikan teori terlebih dulu untuk Gaara.

Neji menyelipkan jemari panjangnya pada helaian halus rambut Gaara. Sedangkan tangannya yang satu lagi di posisikan senyaman mungkin di tengkuk '_mate_nya'. Ia menarik Gaara agar lebih mendekat, tidak terlalu tergesa-gesa. Permainan mereka tenang tanpa diburu oleh waktu.

Kecupan-kecupan itu berubah dengan sentuhan lembab lidah Neji. Ia mengecap rasa manis yang masih tersisa pada ujung bibir Gaara. Sedangkan Gaara sendiri? Jangan tanyakan bagaimana meronanya Gaara saat ini. Mungkin hampir sama dengan warna rambutnya.

Gaara akan langsung jatuh terduduk seandainya ia tidak berpegangan pada bagian depan jubah _haori_ hitam Neji. Meski lemas, Gaara mempertahankan cengkramannya pada kain halus itu.

Lidah lembab Neji menyapu permukaan bibir Gaara yang mengatup tertutup. Sentuhan lidah Neji seakan meminta izin kepada sang empunya agar membuka jalan masuk.

Neji suka _'permainan_' ini. Hanya permulaan saja sudah sangat menyenangkan seperti ini, apalagi memasuki level yang lebih tinggi. Tapi jangan terburu-buru, ia tahu kalau Gaara belum siap untuk hal 'itu'.

Karena Gaara tidak juga membukakan jalan masuk untuk lidahnya, Neji jadi menggigit pelan bibir bawah Gaara. Membuat Gaara mengerang tertahan. Bibirnya yang membuka tidak disia-siakan begitu saja oleh Neji. Itu kesempatan bagus, kenapa harus dibiarkan saja.

Mata hijau Gaara membelalak terkejut karena ada _'tamu_' di dalam mulutnya. Itu.. lidah Neji. Membiarkan ekspresi terkejut Gaara yang terlihat—err, begitu lucu, Neji kembali terfokus pada bagian dalam mulut Gaara. Lidahnya_ mengeksplorasi_ apapun yang berada di dalam sana. Mulai dari mengabsen deretan gigi putih Gaara hingga mengajak bermain sebentar lidah Gaara.

"Ngh—Ne-Neji-sama..."

Napas Gaara tersedot habis oleh Neji. Ia bahkan kesulitan untuk memanggil '_pemiliknya_' itu. Tidak kehabisan akal, Gaara mendorong dada bidang Neji. Ia butuh oksigen saat ini, atau—mungkin—Neji akan mendapati Gaara kehilangan kesadarannya akibat tidak bisa menghirup oksigen dengan leluasa.

Neji mengulum lidah Gaara sebelum akhirnya menarik kepalanya menjauh dari wajah Gaara. Ada segaris saliva tipis yang tersambung di antara bibir Neji dan Gaara. Semakin menjauh kepala Neji, benang tipis saliva itu semakin menghilang.

Hyuuga berambut panjang itu baru ingat alasan kenapa ia menyusul Gaara ke dapur. Ia, 'kan, berniat ingin memberitahukan Gaara kalau besok mereka berdua akan ke kediaman utama Hyuuga karena ada undangan perayaan _H__i__namatsuri_ yang memang menjadi kegiatan tahunan.

"Oh, ya, aku baru ingat." Ucap Neji sembari mengelus lembut bibir Gaara yang sedikit memerah karena _'permainan_' mereka barusan, "Besok kita akan pergi ke kediaman Ayahku."

Wow! Pikiran Gaara mendadak menjadi kosong setelah mendengar Neji berkata kalau mereka berdua akan pergi ke kediaman Ayah Neji. Bukannya apa-apa, hanya saja sewaktu masih berada di rumah yatim-piatu, Gaara diceritakan berbagai macam hal mengenai Ayah Neji.

Mulai dari _image_ baik dari ketua kepala keluarga Hyuuga itu hingga seberapa tegas dan disiplinnya dia. Tegas dan disiplin, padupadan yang ditangkap Gaara, itu adalah galak.

"Tenang saja, Ayahku tidak semenakutkan seperti apa yang kau pikirkan," ujar Neji seakan bisa membaca pikiran Gaara melalu raut wajahnya saat ini.

:

:

:

Berhubung Neji memiliki uang yang—well setidaknya bisa dibilang berlebih, maka mereka berdua tidak perlu menghabiskan waktu untuk pergi ke Ibu Kota Jepang di perjalanan akibat menggunakan kereta. Hanya dengan merogoh kantung demi mengeluarkan uang beberap ratus ribu untuk tiket pesawat, mereka berdua bisa langsung selamat sampai di Tokyo dengan memakan waktu dua jam saja.

Ini kali pertama Gaara menumpangi burung besi yang terbang dengan gagah di angkasa. Jadi tak heran kalau ia sedikit mabuk dan pusing saat roda pesawat mendarat di lintasan bandara. Ia sedikit tertolong saat berjalan karena Neji menggandengnya saat ini, kalau tidak mungkin Gaara sudah ambruk sedari tadi.

Sebuah mobil mewah terparkir di depan pintu lobi bandara. Lapisan putih mobil sedan mewah dan berkelas itu berkilau serta mengkilap saat terpapar sinar matahari. Supir yang berdiri menunggu kedatangan Neji dan Gaara langsung membukakan pintu penumpang saat melihat mereka berdua sudah jalan mendekat.

Tanpa panjang kata, sang supir langsung mengantarkan kedua orang itu ke kediaman Hyuuga yang berada di tengah kota Tokyo. Gaara memang pernah melihat gedung-gedung pencakar langit sebelumnya, namun itu hanya lewat televisi yang disiarkan melalui visual. Laki-laki pemilik tanda 'Ai' itu terpukau dengan kemegahan bangunan yang berada di sepanjang jalanan Tokyo.

Sedangkan Neji membiarkan laki-laki yang lebih mudah lima tahun darinya itu memanjakan matanya dengan pemandangan di luar sana. Memang Gaara saat ini terlihat seperti anak kecil berusia lima tahun yang diajak jalan-jalan ke taman hiburan. Tapi itulah daya tarik Gaara.

Hampir semua Hyuuga itu memiliki selera yang sama mengenai arsitektur bangunan. Lihat saja kediaman utama Hyuuga. Bangunan luas dan megah itu tetap bertumpu pada keunikan tersendiri dari arsitektur hunian tradisional Jepang kuno. Mulai dari pagar pembatas dari dunia luar, hingga letak pohon-pohon yang berada di taman.

Yang pasti kediaman utama ini lebih besar dari milik Neji.

"_Irasshaimase_, Neji-sama." Sambut pelayan yang membukakan pintu untuk Neji dan Gaara.

Belum lama mereka berdua sampai di kediaman utama, Neji dan Gaara sudah disambut kembali oleh kehangatan dari seorang perempuan sebaya Neji.

"Neji-nii~!"

Meski mengenakan kimono berlengan panjangnya, gadis dengan senyuman ramahnya terlihat tidak kesusahan sedikitpun saat bergegas menghampiri kakaknya yang baru saja tiba.

Neji tersenyum mengetahui kalau adiknya menyambut kedatangan mereka dengan hangat. Ia menghadiahi adik semata wayangnya dengan pelukan karena sudah lama mereka tidak bertemu.

"Kau sehat-sehat saja?" tanya Neji.

Poni tebal gadis itu bergoyang saat ia mengangguk, "Iya."

Kedua mata kembarnya yang memiliki warna percis seperti milik Neji menatap ke arah Gaara.

"Oh, ya. Hinata, ini Gaara. Dia—"

"Aku sudah tahu, kok. Ayah sudah pernah bercerita tentang Gaara-san," imbuh Hinata.

Selain Neji yang memiliki wajah yang tampan, ternyata Hyuuga memiliki perempuan dengan kecantikan yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Hinata; adik Neji, memiliki wajah yang memancarkan aura teduh. Membuat siapapun yang berada di sekitarnya merasa nyaman. Dan juga kulit putih yang membungkus tubuhnya, walaupun putih itu hampir menyerupai pucat.

"Gaara, dia Hyuuga Hinata. Adik kembarku."

Pantas saja wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Neji, ternyata mereka berdua itu kembar. Sulit membedakan mereka berdua seandainya tidak ada perbedaan pada warna rambut dan jenis kelamin. Keduanya terlihat seperti hasil _copy-an_ yang sempurna.

"_Yoroshiku onegai shimasu." _Ucap Hinata sembari membungkukan badannya.

Gaara membalas bungkukan badan Hinata, "Ah—oh, _Yoroshiku onegai shimasu._" Nampaknya, gadis itu bisa menerima kehadiran Gaara. Baguslah, Neji tidak perlu repot-repot membuat adik tersayangnya agar menerima keberadaan Gaara di antara mereka. Gadis ramah itu sepertinya senang dengan bergabungnya Gaara di keluarga mereka.

Neji mempersilahkan Hinata yang pamit permisi untuk ke kamarnya. Sudah jam satu siang, saatnya Hinata beristirahat. Ia tidak boleh terlalu lelah karena akhir-akhir ini kondisi tubuhnya melemah.

"Adik Neji-sama... sepertinya baik, ya?" Gaara memulai perbincangan ringan saat mereka menuju kamar lama Neji.

"Hinata memang baik sekali," Neji mengucapkan hal itu dengan raut wajah sendu. Meski tersenyum, ada kabut kesedihan di matanya. "Tapi entah apa yang direncanakan Tuhan pada gadis berhati baik sepertinya."

"Maksudnya?" jujur Gaara tidak tahu apa maksud perkataan Neji barusan.

Neji tersenyum ke arah Gaara sembari menggeleng, "Bukan apa-apa. Lupa, 'kan saja."

:

:

:

Hyuuga Hiashi itu sangat menghargai perempuan, makanya setiap mendekati minggu _Hinamatsuri_, ia menyiapkan susunan boneka _hinaningyoo_. Memang bukan perayaan besar seperti festival-festival besar lainnya, dan hanya diadakan di keluarga yang memiliki anak perempuan.

Baginya, _Hinamatsuri_ itu adalah Hinata dan mendiang istrinya.

Ayah dari dua anak berusia hampir enam puluh tahun itu tetap memandang susunan boneka-boneka berpakaian _juunihitoe_ penuh warna tanpa bosannya. Bahkan sesekali ia tersenyum saat memandang tiap boneka yang dipilih langsung oleh mendiang istrinya.

"Otou-sama."

Hiashi memalingkan kepalanya, sebelum akhirnya kembali pada susunan boneka-boneka cantik yang di pajang di ruang tengah kediaman utama Hyuuga.

"Sudah lama sampai?"

"Baru saja."

Sang Ayah membiarkan putra sulungnya bergabung mengamati tiap boneka yang tersusun pada _danzakari._

:

* * *

><p>:<p>

**Continued**

:

*_ Irasshaimase: Selamat Datang_

_* Yoroshiku onegai shimasu: senang bertemu dengan mu._

_* Hina matsuri: festival anak perempuan_

_* Hinaningyoo: boneka festival anak perempuan. Itu, lho, yang suka disusun terus dipajang pas acara hina matsuri._

_* Juunihitoe: itu kimoni super elegan dan berkelas tinggi. Biasanya dipake sama perempuan kaya, kayak putri kerajaan dan bla-bla-bla. _

_* Danzakari: panggung yang dipake buat nyusun boneka Hinaningyoo._

_* Mate: pasangan. Bisa dalam arti apapun._

:

Lemon dimulai *joget ala sule*

:

Kalo ada masukan, kritik, saran atau hal yang mau ditanya silahkan tinggalkan riview atau lewat PM, yah :D

Terima kasih banyak.

:

**© Ms. Pinguin **


End file.
